Emmeryn
by Lady of the Emblem
Summary: (Fire Emblem:Awakening Chapter 9/Paralouge 20 spoilers) "It's widely believed the Exalt died from her fall. But she didn't. She's sitting right in front of me." A story focusing on Emmeryn after her disastrous fall and how she eventually rejoined her friends and family.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_Fire Emblem Awakening- Chapter 9-Emmeryn_

"Plegians!" I called loudly, drawing their attention. "I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As will I..."

I suppose I really have no other choice.

"See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

I walked closer to the edge.

"Emm, no! No!" I heard Chrom yell. But I can't stop now. I can't let him make such a horrible decision. One that would leave him devastated either way.

I surveyed the crowd of Plegians. No reaction...Was I wrong, then?

Chrom...This is some torch I'm passing you...I hope that my choices won't burden you.

"So be it." I whispered to the empty air around me.

Chrom...Lissa...And all my people...Know that I loved you.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

I woke up lying in a stiff cot. I couldn't remember anything. Why was I here? Where is this place? And why do I have such a throbbing headache? I glance over to see my left arm wrapped with wooden boards.

I tried to seat myself, but the pain was so great, I blacked out.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

"Her Majesty, Exalt Emmeryn, reduced to this? She can't even sit up without blacking out. I can barely feed her without her falling unconscious every few minutes. Not to mention a broken arm! What could have caused this?"

Exalt Emmeryn...Emmeryn...isn't that my name?

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

_"Emm no! No!"_

Chrom. My...brother?

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

I finally sat up today. I wonder what day it is. An old woman with silver hair walks through the doorway.

"Praise Naga! The Exalt awakens at last!" She cried. Her voice is the same one I heard before.

"Wh-where...is this...place?" Something was dreadfully wrong. I couldn't get my words out right. It was as if my body had forgotten how to make these sounds.

The old woman ignored my dreadful stutters. "A small Ylissean village just north of Plegian border." She said kindly.

"Wh-what's your...name?" I struggle to string together the sounds, to enunciate the words that used to carelessly flow past lips.

"My name is Mary."

"Is-is my name...Emm..er..yn? My own name is too difficult for me to say. The thought brings tears to my eyes.

Mary placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and looks at me with her warm brown eyes. "Yes. Your name is Emmeryn. But for now, we'll just call you Emm. Alright?"

"Ok...last ques..tion...Mary. H-how did...I..get here?"

Mary sighed worriedly. Finally she said, "A Plegian soldier brought you here, and you were teetering on the cusp of death."

"Wh-what hap..pend to...me?" I asked, trying to remain calm even though my heart was racing.

"That, my dear, is a story for another time."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**It's a start...**


	2. Chapter 1: Village Girl

_Chapter 1: Village Girl_

I woke up to loud screeching noise. It was Mary dragging a copper tub into the room. She went back and forth, filling the tub with steaming water, then bringing brushes, soap, and towels, all the time not noticing I had opened my eyes.

"Emm! You're awake!" She said happily once she saw my open eyes.

"Yes.." I mumbled as I struggled to unravel myself from the cocoon of blankets I was wrapped in. Mary came over and lifted the covers away and helped me sit up.

"We're going to get you all cleaned up today." Mary said cheerfully. She helped to the tub, and helped me scrub the dirt off my body and gave me new clothes to wear. The once simple process of taking a bath now left my arms tired and my head spinning. I couldn't even do it myself, with one splinted arm and the other shakier than a dead leaf.

Mary helped me put on the clothes, a long pale green tunic and soft white leggings. The she sat me on the bed, and started gently brushing the knots from my hair. Once it was smooth and soft, she started weaving the blond strands into a thick, secure braid.

"Mary..I'm...tired.." I whimpered like a small child. The simple actions of taking a bath had taken so much of my already low energy away.

"Sit here and rest dear. I'll bring you some food, and then we'll talk, alright?" Mary said kindly.

"Ok.." I said leaning back on the bed. Soon Mary was back with a hot bowl of broth, which she helped me drink. It took well over half an hour, thanks to my clumsy hands.

"Mary...? I asked shakily. "Wh-what happened...to me? Wh-why..am I...brok..en?" I sobbed. My words wouldn't come out right, my left arm was useless, my other arm and my legs were clumsy and uncoordinated.

Mary wrapped her arms around me, letting me sob into her shirt. Patting me on the back, she said, "Emmeryn, would you like to hear a story?"

I nodded yes.

"Once upon a time, there was a lovely young Ylissean princess. She believed in peace and forgiveness and second chances. Her father, the Exalt, was ruthless and relished the thrill of war, and he almost destroyed the neighboring country of Plegia. He tore men away from their families to become soldiers, and left many women widowed and many children orphaned."

"He...sounds..horr..ible." I shuddered.

Mary continued without comment. "Now when the ruthless, war-loving Exalt died, the young princess took the throne. She was only ten years old, and most everyone believed her unfit to rule. But the princess stood her case, and she was coronated shortly afterward. The people didn't like her. When she walked through the streets, they said horrid things to her and threw stones at her."

"Poor...girl." I mumbled.

"She was severely wounded by the stones, but she did not hold it against her people, and instead called back all the soldiers, so that they could return to their families. This is when the people of Ylisse realized that the young Exalt meant well for them, not herself."

"Good..for her."

"After 13 prosperous and peaceful years under her rule, Ylisse was starting to recover from the state of neglect it had been left in. But then Plegia started to creep over Ylissean borders. The Exalt refused to start a war, even when the Plegian King tried to have her assassinated. But one day, the Exalt went to make negotiations, the King of Plegia held her prisoner. He declared that she was to be executed, and stood her at the edge of a long narrow bridge of rock that left her in full view of the crowd."

"This..isn't..a good..story."

"But before the executioner could do the deed, the Exalt's brother, the Prince of Ylisse, came with his troops, one of whom threw a hand axe at the executioner. They fought their way over to the Plegian King. He trained archers on the Exalt, and demanded a trade for her life. Either she died, or they would give him the Fire Emblem."

"What's...the Fire..Emblem?"

"A royal treasure of Ylisse, that harbors magical properties. Anyway, the Exalt watched her brother and the King of Plegia exchanging words, and her brother was visibly destroyed. He decided to give up the Emblem, because he loved his sister so. But the Exalt stepped forward, and delivered a rousing speech to the Plegian troops that were gathered there. She said that one selfless act could change the world. And then, she walked over the edge of the cliff."

"She's..very..brave." I breathed in awe.

"It's widely believed the Exalt died from her fall. But she didn't. She sitting right in front of me." I stupidly did a double take, and realized no one else was in the room.

"Me?" I asked shakily.

"Yes dear. You're the Exalt of Ylisse." Mary smiled warmly.

"Is that..what hap..pened..to me? I walk..ed off...a cliff?"

"Yes."

"I-Is my broth..er..named..Chrom?"

I asked.

Mary smiled. "Yes, Prince Chrom of Ylisse is your little brother."

"Why..isn't he..here?" I asked. I wanted him to be here, with me.

"Oh Emmeryn...Chrom thinks you died."

"Oh." I whispered.

"But listen. Prince Chrom is going to be married and coronated in two weeks. We can go watch the event."

"But..will..they let..us in?"

"You were wearing this ring. It has the crest of House Ylisse on it. It'll be our ticket in."

"Ok."

"But listen carefully Emmeryn."

"Al..right."

"You have a choice. Now that you know who you truly are, you can choose to return to the palace, or you can stay here, and live the life of an ordinary village girl."

I smiled shyly. "I th-think I want..to stay..here."

"Alright then, village girl!" Mary said cheerfully.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**What do you guys think so far? I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**(This story will stray from cannon a little, but not enough to really matter)**


	3. Chapter 2: Balancing Act

_Chapter 2: Balancing Act_

"Now Emm, we're going to practice walking around." Mary instructed as we ate breakfast.

"Walk..ing? I can..walk." I said, a little insulted.

Mary smirked. "Really Emm? Can you balance six books on your head and walk?"

"No.." I mumbled.

"You see Emm, your fall damaged your balance and coordination."

"Is that..why my...hands are..so..shaky?" I said as I almost dropped my spoon.

"Yes, and your legs probably aren't as stable as they used to be either."

"I don't..think...they are.." I said, fed up with my horrible stuttering. "Is there...anything...I can do..to..improve..my speech?"

"Maybe if I brought you a book, you could read it out loud? I think the only way to grow out of your speech problem is to just talk." Mary suggested.

"Ok.." I said as I got up, done with my breakfast.

Mary led me outside. "Now Emm, I want you to walk once around the house."

It sounded simple enough. But I wasn't allowed to put my hand on the wall for support, and my steps were shaky. Once I finally completed my circuit, my legs were trembling horribly.

Mary was waiting her arms crossed. "It took you a 4 minutes and 47 seconds. Let's see if you can do it faster."

I considered protesting, but I didn't. Instead, I walked as fast as I could around, keeping my unbroken arm locked and trying not to wobble too much.

"4 minutes and 32 seconds. Mary said, pleased. "Now walk inside, and don't touch the walls or anything." I did as I was told, but it took me a rather long 2 minutes to make inside the door and onto a chair.

"I don't mean to push you very hard Emm, but if you want to see Chrom married, you'll have to be able to walk around." Mary said kindly.

"I...understand..." I said. I did understand. Even if Chrom didn't know I would be there, I still wanted to be there. I might have forgotten my old memories, but that didn't mean I couldn't have new ones.

"Now Emm, tell me everything you can remember about Chrom." Mary instructed me.

"...why?" I mumbled.

"Speaking is the only way to improve your stutter. And perhaps thinking and focusing on your memories will help you remember new ones."

"Ok..." I nodded. It made sense. "Chrom..his hair is..blue."

"What kind of blue?"

"Blue. Like...the..midnight sky."

Mary nodded approvingly. "What else do you remember?"

"Eyes..blue..eyes..." Suddenly my hand flew to my forehead as I remembered. "The same mark...he has...the same mark."

Mary's eyes sparkled. "Where does he have the mark? What color is it? Details Emm."

"Umm...red. Just like mine..." I struggled to recall the subtleties of my brother's appearance, trying to form a mental image. "Not..not on his...forehead. On his..shoulder?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mary clapped her hands excitedly. "Do you recall what that mark is called?"

"Um..not a mark..a brand...the Brand of...King? No. Not Queen...Exalt! Brand of the Exalt!" I said, the newly recovered information blazing fiery trails in my mind.

"Very good Emm. Very good. Now wait here while I find you a book."

I sat on the chair, patiently waiting for Mary to return. As I waited, I fantasized about the day where I could see my brother face to face again. Hopefully, by then I could speak properly, walk easily, and my arm would be healed.

But what if it wasn't that soon? What if Chrom found me here, fragile and broken? What if...what if he didn't want a broken sister? Would he leave me here? Or would he be kind and compassionate, and take me back to the palace? I shuddered. I couldn't beat to be rejected, not by my own brother.

"Emm! I found you an easy book to read!" Mary came walking into the room, clutching a slender book. "It's an old Ylissean fairytale. It may sound familiar to you.

"What is it..called?"

"It's called Beauty, and it's a very beautiful story. Now try and read it." Mary handed me the book. I stared at the maroon leather cover. Emblazoned in ornate gold letters on front was the word 'Beauty'.

I opened it, and began to read.

"Once upon..a time, there was..a rich and...handsome man. He married a sweet...beautiful lady. They had...a daughter so...beautiful and...pure of heart, that they...named her Beauty. And indeed, she was...a beauty. Her hair...was long and...as golden as the...autumn leaves. Her eyes were...violet, the...color of a...brilliant...gemstone. Her face was...pale as ivory...and as soft as...the petals of...a rose. But..her outer beauty...didn't even compare...to her inner...beauty. She always...helped those...in need, and was...always kind...and compassionate."

"Very good Emm. You will heal in no time at all, I'm sure." Mary praised.

But I felt that it would take me an eternity to heal.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**Last chapter:**

**+1 review**

**+1 favorites**

**+2 follows**

**I want clear up some points:**

**Chrom and the Shepards won't meet Emmeryn until two years after, remember?**

**I know when Emm rejoined the Shepards, she still stuttered and whatnot, but I think after two years her speech, coordination, and memory would have drastically improved. **


	4. Chapter 3: Blazing Fire

_Chapter 3: Blazing Firs_

"...Beauty's father...remarried a horrid...lady, a widow...with two equally...horrid daughters. Beauty's...stepmother...treated her...like a slave...when her father... was not home. But when...Beauty's father died...her stepmother...took away all..of her clothes...all of her jewels...and all of her things. She slept...in the attic, among the cinders."

I snapped the book shut, my throat aching from saying so much. I grabbed a glass of water from the table next to me and drank it all. Beauty was a interesting tale, and maybe if I didn't have to read it out loud I would have finished it by now. As it was, I was determined to fix my speech. My walking was fast improving. And to further speed the process, whenever I walked around, I tried not to hold on to walls or chairs or tables.

It was difficult, but if I didn't work for it, how would I ever recover? And I eagerly awaited the day where I would see my brother again.

I walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall and stared at my face.

My face was pale as ivory, just like Beauty. Soft to the touch. And right in the center of my forehead sat the Brand of the Exalt, marked in pale red. Beneath the Brand, my dull but piercing green eyes stared back at me. And my whole face, framed by my light blonde hair. Blonde hair...Who else has blonde hair besides me?

My...sister? What's her name?

"Emm! I'm home!" Mary yells as she walks into the small house. "There's going to be a bonfire tonight in town, and I figured it would be a good time to introduce you."

"It sounds...fun." I said truthfully. I could meet new people, and make a new life for myself.

"But we can't have people knowing you're the Exalt of Ylisse. And your Brand will give everything away."

"How..can I..hide it?" I asked. I didn't want to have to miss out.

Mary grinned. "I thought of that. I bought you makeup from town." She handed me a small round container, full of pale, ivory colored cream. "You can tell everyone you're from Ylisstol, and you're my new protégée."

"Where is...Ylisstol?" I asked. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"The capital city of Ylisse." Mary answered.

"And what...exactly do...you do?" All this time I had forgotten to ask Mary what she did for a living.

"I'm the town healer."

"Is that how...you fixed..me up?"

"I healed as much physical damage as I could, but unfortunately there are not many remedies for injuries of the mind."

"All the same...you have my...gratitude."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

The blazing fire was visible from the house. It was a little past sunset, that beautiful twilight hour where only the slightest orange tinge is visible on the horizon. Stars filled the sky, little pinpricks of light.

I could feel the heat of the fire on my face as we got closer.

"Who's this Mary?" A strange lady asked.

"This is Emm, my new assistant. Emm this is Sibyl..."

"Nice to..meet you." I said, mentally cursing myself as I stuttered.

All night Mary took me around and I meet the villagers and farmers of the surrounding area. None of them stuck out in my mind. But Mary was enjoying herself, so I kept quiet.

I change my mind about making a new life. I want to stay only until I'm healed. I want to rejoin my family and recover what I've lost. But the throne of Ylisse sounds more like a burden than anything. At least from what Mary told me. Maybe when I return, Chrom can keep the throne. I've protected him for so long, now maybe he can help me.

For the most part I sat by the fire, as close as I could without the scorching heat burning me. Several times people told me that I looks awfully like the deceased Exalt, Lady Emmeryn. I told them that it was a common mistake.

Oh, if they knew who was, things would be truly different.

But would they be different for the better or different for the worse?***•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_**

**Last Chapter:**

**+1 follow**

**+1 favorite**

**+0 reviews**

**I'm well aware that Emmeryn's eyes are actually hazel...but I liked the thought of green eyes better..****Does anyone at all get the "you have my gratitude" reference? Anyone?**

**Review. Don't be lame. PLS**


	5. Chapter 4: Renewal

_Chapter 4: Renewal_

"All of that... For nothing..." Robin murmured.

"Emm... Oh, Emm..." Lissa sobbed

"I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured. I have failed as a knight..." Fredrick hung his head.

"So what now, oaf?" Flavia roughly addressed Basilio.

"Don't look at me—I'm not in charge!" He spat.

"Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..." Flavia grumbled.

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough." Robin said, the regret evident in his voice.

"You did your best, Robin. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!" I can't believe I let Emm die. All these years she had protected me and Lissa, but when she desperately needed us, we couldn't help her.

"It's not your fault either, Chrom." Robin said sternly.

"...She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..." If only I was as selfless as Emmeryn. Selfless, and peaceful. But I wasn't. I answered all my problems with my sword, not my words.

"Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me." Robin ordered.

I wordlessly complied.

"I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can." Robin said. I knew he was trying to encourage me, to pull me away from the deep, dark abyss of depression.

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?" I couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are." Robin said confidently. "And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you." Nowi said cheerfully.

"You have me your trust, and now you have mine. ...For the time being." Tharja said, barely louder than a whisper. I didn't fully trust her, not yet, but I'm glad.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu said gruffly.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" Virion proclaimed.

"Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken said with big, admiring eyes.

"...Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?" I asked, though I was confident enough of their answer.

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!" Lissa said, and true to her word, she was no longer crying.

"Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." Maribelle agreed.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl said.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully proclaimed.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra said in that mystical of hers—his. Mystical way of his.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia vowed.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone... Hello?" Kellam said, trailing off.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike boasted in good humor.

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?" Despite my intial glare, I smiled.

"Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her." Panne assured me.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Fredrick promised.

"...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty." I told them confidently. "I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right!" Flavia cheered. "It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

"Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!" Basilio roared.

"I'd like to go, too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once." The pink haired Olivia said timidly.

"She did?" I asked surprised. Though I guess I really shouldn't be. Emm did many people kindnesses, more than I could probably count.

"Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..." The dancer mumbled.

"Har har!" Basilio roared. "She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."

"'Commander'?" I grinned despite the sober mood. "What happened to 'boy'?"

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me—"

"You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and he has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thanks, Basilio."

"All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!"

"Right."

"Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

"Let him try. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all!"

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**Basically a novelized version of the dialogue that comes after Chapter 10's battle.**

**In case you haven't caught on, the two-word titled chapters are all from Emmeryn's perspective, and the one-word title chapters are from Chrom's. (Excluding the Prologue) **

**Last Chapter:**

**+3 follows**

**+1 favorites**

**+1 review**


	6. Chapter 5: Mad King Gangrel

_Chapter 5: Mad King Gangrel_

I grabbed my golden crown and flung it at the wooden table. Aversa had inconspicuously dismissed herself, leaving me to deal with this pathetic, sniveling soldier.

"What do you mean her body is missing?!" I snarled at the unfortunate soldier. Emmeryn's bloody corpse should be hanging outside my palace, not buried in the ground! No Ylissean deserved that honor! Not after the hell they gave Plegia.

"Y-your Highness, I must also report—" the soldier began.

"Out with it, you miserable wretch!"

"Soldiers are deserting the army. They chant Lady Emmeryn's name as they throw down their weapons." The soldier's eyes were wide, as if he knew this information would get him in trouble.

I stalked towards him and drew my jagged Levin Sword. "You are loyal to me, aren't you?" I said in the most sickly sweet voice I could manage.

"O-of course, Your Majesty." The soldier paled as I put my blade under his neck.

"You lie." I hissed, and sliced his head clean off.

I stuck my fingers through my red hair and sheathed my sword. This day was not going well. I stalked to the throne room, where Aversa was sitting, cleaning her nails with a dagger.

"Aversa! Assemble all the elite soldiers!" I commanded. Despite being my top commander, there was something off about Aversa. I had no problem believing that she'll one day stab me in the back and abandon me, but all the same, she gets all my dirty work done.

I settled on my throne, made of imitation gold. Damn Ylisse and their Exalts. They had drained Plegia's coffers with their wars.

I surveyed the my elite force as they lined up in front of me. Fury contorted my face when I realized...

"Where the hell is Tharja?!" I roared. Several of the elites leaned away from me.

"S-sir." A soldier at the perimeter spoke up. "Lady Tharja has joined Prince Chrom and the Ylissean army."

"That backstabbing wench! She will pay the price of treason...with her life!" I roared. Tharja was one of my elite soldiers for a reason. Extremely talented in the dark arts, with a resilient personality. She hardly ever became attached, which made her extremely ruthless. Apparently she wasn't attached enough to Plegia if she was willing to join that pathetic princeling's army after hearing a few honeyed words.

"Henry." I commanded.

"Yes sir!" The silver-haired mage answered with his eerie, ever-present smile. His knowledge of dark arts was rivaled only by the traitorous Tharja, but he is far more ruthless, a being seemingly devoid of empathy.

"I want you to hunt down that traitorous wench, and kill her for treason."

Maybe it was my imagination, but Henry's smile fell a bit.

"As you command, Your Highness!" He proclaimed, a big smile plastered back on his face.

"Dismissed." I said waving my hand at all of them. All the elites. All the perimeter guards. Even Aversa. I just need to be alone, and to be able to think.

No matter how much I try not to, my thoughts keep coming full circle back to Emmeryn. She was definitely dead. But what had become of her body? Had it been burned? Buried? Tossed in a river?

_Two people walk into the Plegia Castle Courtyard, which is blooming with flowers and filled with birdsong. One of the people is a tall man with pale blond hair, and the other is a young girl, 6 years of age, with the same blonde hair as her father. _

_"The Exalt and the Princess of Ylisse." Father whispers in my ear. "Keep the princess happy. Entertained."_

_The young girl introduces herself as Princess Emmeryn. _

_We sit together in the sunny garden, watching a line of ants cross the stone path. I take a magnifying glass and hold it over the ants, burning them._

_"Don't do that!" Princess Emmeryn shrieks._

_"Why not?" I snarled. _

_"They've done nothing wrong. Don't hurt them." The princess said, trying to tug the glass from my hands._

_"They're only ants. They don't matter." I tried to placate Emmeryn. _

_"They matter to each other, and they matter to me. All life matters." The princess stated. _

_"No, it doesn't! No one cares about a stupid ant colony!"_

_"I care!" Princess Emmeryn shrieked as she flew through the doorway. I trailed hopelessly after her, ducking behind a pillar when I saw then Exalt standing in the room. _

_"Father, are we leaving now?" She asked, tugging on the Exalt's hand._

_"Yes darling. Go say goodbye to the prince. I'll meet you at the carriage."_

_"I don't like the prince. I don't want to say goodbye to him." Emmeryn said stubbornly._

_"Emmeryn. Go say your farewells and meet me in the courtyard." The Exalt said, his voice sharp._

_Emmeryn walked stiffly towards the gardens, halting when she see me. Clearing her throat, she says in mellifluous voice, "Farewell Prince. May the sun and wind be always at your back." But her voice was stiff. Curt. She didn't like me. _

_"I give you one task, and you cannot complete even that!" Father roars, pacing around the throne room. "Princess Emmeryn's goodwill is essential to this alliance! Pray tell, how did you manage to anger the Princess of Ylisse like no other?"_

_"We fought..." I mumbled. "She said that all life matters, even those of ants. And I said they don't."_

_"You fool! Just agree with her! Lie if you must! Next time you meet with her, you will apologize for your erroneous behavior. Understood?"_

_"Understood Father."_

I never truly realized how deep her dream of peace ran.

But I am King Gangrel of Plegia, and my blood runs too hot for peace.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**_*cries because 1000+ views but only 4 reviews*_**

**Also, a new thing I decided to do- Three-word titled chapters will center on Gangrel...**

**What is your opinion on Gangrel-centric chapters? I personally has wayyyy too much fun writing this.**


	7. Chapter 6: Memory Matters

_Chapter 6: Memory Matters_

"Lissa." I said in a daze.

"What?" Mary asked, probably not hearing what I said properly.

"Lissa." I repeated. "My sister...Lissa."

Mary dropped the pot she was washing.

"You remember?" She asked excitedly.

"No...not everything. I know I have...a sister, and I've spent...days trying to...remember her name." And now I finally remember. Lissa. The name feels so familiar on my tongue, but sounds slightly forgein to my brain. But I know it's right. And all of a sudden, my eyes fill with tears. How horrible a fate, to forget everyone you have ever known and loved, and to wake up in a strange place with no recollection of your life? And I remember, that Chrom and Lissa don't know I still walk this Earth. They think I've been buried deep under the ground, a beloved queen who died not only for her people, but for her enemies as well.

But I don't think I'm that person anymore. I am not the kind and selfless Exalt Emmeryn any longer. No. Now I am simply Emm the ordinary village girl. No...not ordinary. I'm a speech impaired, amnesiac village girl with a broken wrist. But there's no changing me now. The only thing that can heal my wounds is time.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

"The Prince was throwing...a grand ball...which Beauty wished...desperately to attend. Her vicious stepmother...said once she...finished her chores...she could go to...the ball. But the cruel...lady gave her...task upon task...without pause...so many...that she was...unable to go...to the ball. Beauty was on...her knees in tears...as the carriage...drove away.

But then a...light shone down...from the sky, and...an angel appeared. "Don't cry Beauty." The angel spoke...softly. She waved her hand, sparks trailing...from her fingertips, and turned a...pumpkin into a carriage, and the garden...insects into footmen, and Beauty's rags...into a fine gown...with glass slippers...upon her feet. "Enjoy yourself at...the ball darling, but be back...before the clock...strikes midnight."

Beauty walked into...to ballroom, and...immediately caught...the eye of the...Prince. They danced with...each other...the whole night, and when there...were five minutes...left to midnight, Beauty left the ball. Her sisters returned...soon after, and told her...tales of a lady...so beautiful...the Prince would...not take his eyes...off her. They also said...that there would...another ball tomorrow, same as today."

"Are you enjoying the tale?" Mary asked from the kitchen.

"Very much." I answered. The tale sounded familiar to my mind. More likely than not I had read it before, and didn't remember.

"It's awfully late Emm, and you need your rest." Mary said in her motherly sort of way.

"I was just heading to bed."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

_"Mother? Whats going on?!" _

_"Hush child." Mother nods to Father, who disappears into the bedroom and comes back with the royal treasures, the Fire Emblem and the Falchion. Father slings the heavy shield across my back, straps the sword to it, and leaves the room. Mother puts a warm bundle in my arms. Baby Lissa. "Go wake Chrom, and go to the secret cellar."_

_"What about you, Mother?"_

_"Don't worry about me."_

_"Mother, I—"_

_"Emerina. Do as you are told." My mother pushes me out of the room._

_Still carrying my baby sister, I stumbled through the halls until I reached my brother's room. _

_"Chrom." I hissed, shaking his shoulder._

_He doesn't respond. "Chrom, wake up!" I say in a loud whisper. _

_He gets up, and blearily rubs his eyes._

_"Mother told us to go to the secret cellar."_

_Chrom's eyes widen, and still in his pajamas, he grabs his sword and follows me. _

_"Secret passages." I hiss, guiding him away from the stairs. Twenty paces away is a tapestry, and behind that tapestry, a door. A door connected to a network of passages that run through the whole castle. _

_I unceremoniously shove Chrom through the dark tunnel, hand him Baby Lissa, and close the door behind me. "All the way down." I tell Chrom, taking the baby back. _

_I stumble over my dress several times in the dark, narrow staircase, the sword and shield slapping against my back. Finally, we reach the kitchens. _

_We dart through and enter another hidden door, even more cleverly concealed than the others. One unused by even the servants. After another flight of stairs, we end up in a small dirt room, with food and water stacked in a corner and blankets in another._

_Mother said no one knew about this secret cellar, and that it was the safest place in the palace._

_I pulled the Falchion and Fire Emblem from my back and put them in a corner. Chrom ran over and began examining the treasures, having only heard of them but never seem them before. I gently set Lissa on the ground, and pulled blankets to make her a little bed, and two bigger ones for me and Chrom. _

_"Go to sleep Chrom."_

_"I'm scared Emm." _

_"Me too." I huddled up in my blankets. Chrom did the same._

_"Do you think Mother and Father will be ok? He asked the same question I had been thinking myself. _

_"They'll be fine." I said firmly. "Now sleep."_

**Several hours later**~

_"Princess Emmeryn! Prince Chrom!" A voice woke me. Chrom sat up as well at the mention of his name. _

_Chrom's friend and a young knight in training, Fredrick, had found us. _

_"How did know about this place?" I asked him suspiciously. Only the royal family should know. _

_Chrom's shoulders sunk. "I brought him here...once."_

_I would have reprimanded him, but now was not the time. _

_"The attack is over, Princess. I came to find you three."_

_"Attack!?" I shrieked._

_"A host of Plegian assassins, Princess." Fredrick answered, ever calm. _

_"Mother and Father, are they ok?" Chrom asked._

_Fredrick's stony face was answer enough. "They did not survive. Princess Emmeryn, you will soon replace your father as Exalt."_

_"No! No, no, no!" I sobbed. Chrom was in tears as well. The din woke up Lissa, who fussed in my arms. "I never wanted this!" I cried. _

_"Them what did you want?!" Chrom exploded at me, running out of the cellar with the royal treasures. Fredrick ran after him._

_Still crying, I left the secret cellar. But then I realized...I could end the war. I could make things right with Plegia and Regna Ferox. I could be the change Ylisse needed._

_And I would be. To honor my parents, I would be an Exalt of legends, second only to the Hero-King. I know I will._

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**I really hate the way this turned out, but I literally was drawing a blank for what else I could do, anyway I hope you enjoy it, even though I personally feel like it's going really fast.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dethroning

_Chapter 7: Dethroning_

"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray." Fredrick told me.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." He reported.

"This is incredible news. But why...? ...Emmeryn." I slowly realized what caused the soldiers unusual behavior.

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts." Fredrick continued.

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface." And she knew this would happen. She knew. "I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land." I declared as I marched the troops toward the battlefield.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" Gangrel called from across the field.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." I don't have time for Gangrel.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" Gangrel mocked. Oh this bastard will pay alright...with his life.

"Robin. How do you suggest we engage?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." Robin mumbled with a finger on his chin. "Two groups, A and B. Stahl you're on A. Sully B."

The two cavaliers immediately went to opposite sides of the field.

"A swordsman for each...Chrom, A. Lon'qu, B. Tharja and I will be on A, Ricken and Miriel on B. Pegasus Knights...Cordelia, A, Sumia, B." Robin thought hard for a second, then ordered the two Pegasus Knights to swap groups. Cordelia's disappointment was visible.

"Kellam, Virion, Maribelle, Group A. Fredrick and Lissa, Group B. Panne, Donnel, Gaius, Anna, A. Nowi, Vaike, Gregor, Libra, B."

Once everyone was spilt off, Robin began giving more detailed instructions. "Group A, take the west side, hold down that little fort. The enemies will be forced to attack a few at a time. Stay there and clear out those troops and then advance forward. Group B, same thing on the east. Clear out the clump of soldiers, than advance toward the center, where the groups will merge. We split and surround Gangrel's guard. Distract them while Chrom, you take on Gangrel."

"Noted." I said with a smile.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

"Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" Gangrel called mockingly

The battle was almost at its end. Robin's brilliant plan went off without a hitch, and as it was, Gangrel and his small guard were encircled by the Shepherds.

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!" I charged at him.

I could hear the clash of blades all around me as the Shepherds fought off Gangrel's guard. But nothing could distract me from the opponent at hand. Our swords rang as they hit each other, the legendary Falchion, against a Levin Sword. I used some of the tricky maneuvers I had developed with Robin and managed to land a crippling slash across his stomach. Gangrel fell to the ground and his soldiers fled immediately.

"F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..." Gangrel sputtered.

"A life for a life." I spat at him, turning on my heel and leaving him to die on the desert sands.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

"Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" A soldier reported to me.

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once. Tell the Plegians they may remove the wounded and tend to them." I commanded.

"Yes, sire!" The soldier ran off.

Now what? Emmeryn had been avenged, and Ylisse and Plegia would finally be at peace.

Just like Emm had always wanted.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

"Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia proclaimed.

"We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating." I said honestly.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio rumbled.

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army." Flavia said soberly. It's not often you catch her serious side.

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—" I began, but she cut me off.

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" She laughed at the sight of my face. "Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it." Not even ten seconds and she was already back to her boisterous old self.

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basiliso laughed.

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." I joked.

"Captain!" cried Sumia, rushing in.

"Sumia?" I said, turning towards her voice.

"Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe!" She exclaims as she envelops me in bone crushing hug.

"Hoo! Give these two some room!" Flavia roared.

"Sumia...you're...wearing...armor."

"Are you hurt? Grazed, even? You look exhausted!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring my statement.

"Chrom?! Say something!" Lissa said worriedly.

"I'm...trying..to!

"Uh-huh. Flavia? Robin? Maybe we should... you know." Lissa trailed off.

"Carry on, lovebirds." Flavia said with a smirk as she and others left the room.

"Hey, are you—come on, don't cry." I said, catching sight of Sumia's gorgeous eyes filling with tears.

Sumia sniffed. "S-sorry! I just..."

"No, don't apologize. I've been so worried about everyone else lately... My sister, our party, my people... It feels nice to have someone worry about me. Especially someone who I... I mean, someone so... So gifted with pegasi." Nice save. Real smooth.

"You've been through so much." Sumia whispered.

"So many have suffered and died because of my actions. Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment..." I mumbled.

"But that's not true! Everyone fought so hard for you! Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in?" She protested, her tears disappearing and the fire retiring to her eyes.

"Heh. I see your point... Thanks, Sumia. You always help me see the...brighter side of things." I told her sweetly.

"To me, you're the brightest thing!" She exclaimed.

"Sumia..." I said carefully.

"Y-yes?" She replied, equally wary.

Come on Chrom, do the deed already. "I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better. But whenever you're close...you give me strength. So, what I want to ask is... Will you be my wife?"

"YES! Yes, yes, oh yes!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Oh, thank gods! I was worried for a second because... Well, anyway... This is for you." I handed her a ring.

"Y-your ring? But it bears the Ylissean crest! Chrom, I...I can't take this."

"Yes, you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die." I meant every word. Maybe I was feeling a bit reckless after Emmeryn's death, but that didn't mean I wasn't sincere.

"Capt—Chrom... Thank you. I swear I will return that love to you a hundredfold!" She declared.

"Then I am a fortunate man. I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together." I told her.

"I'll wait as long as it takes!" She said, without missing a beat. "I...I still hardly believe it. This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet... I think this is the happiest day of my life."

"I feel the same way. I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."

"My love."

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**My heart was hammering during the open scene, when Chrom helps you up and him and Robin literally close enough to kiss...**

**ANYWAY. I know this is longer then usual, but about 80% of this is ripped straight from the game. I would certainly hope that you don't mind because I consider Chrom and Gangrel chapters to be 'bonuses' meant only to put Emmeryn's life in perspective with theirs.**


	9. Chapter 8: To Walk Alone

_Chapter 8: To Walk Alone_

My stomach itched. And that's how I knew I was alive. Of course that foolish prince could kill thousands of nameless troops, but when it really mattered, he didn't have the stomach to finish the job.

Even after what I did to Emmeryn,

Actually, no. I didn't do anything to her. Anything that happened, she did to herself.

And Chrom knew that. But it was so easy to blame your problems on someone else.

Just like I'd always blame Emmeryn.

It was always I who was assaulting her borders. But I called her the monster.

I razed Ylissean villages. But I called her the lier.

I don't even know why I'm alive. Who would show me mercy, after all the horrible things I've done?

"You're awake Milord?" A young girls voice said.

"Eh?" I turned to see a girl with purplish blue hair, tied up on one side. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Malicia, a cleric, Your Highness."

"Malicia...are you the one that healed my wounds?"

"Yes Milord."

"Where is this place?"

"An orphanage on the outskirts of Plegia."

"And your Plegian?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"No Plegian has hair like that."

"I have relatives in Ylisse, but I've always been Plegian at heart." Wow. Talk about patriotism. Even I don't have that much respect for Plegia. And I'm the King.

"Well Miss Malicia, I'll be on my way now. Don't tell anyone I'm alive."

"But Milord? Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere away from this place." I got up, stretched and ran out the door with Malicia still calling after me.

**Two days later-**

What the hell was I thinking? I should have stayed, and let that Malicia girl take care of me. And now I'm lost in the Plegian desert, stealing from nomads and bandit camps to keep myself alive. I mean, what are my options at this point?

I could starve to death. Not happening.

Reclaim the throne. I'd rather not.

Start a new, honest life in a remote village. Nope.

Join a bandit clan. I'm not that low.

Who am I kidding? Time to go find a bandit clan.

*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_~•*•~_

**Ahem. Cameo of Malicia from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem.**

**I'm sorry this took so long. And I'm sorry it's so short. And i saw a new story come out recently, titled "my lost memories" which has a (somewhat) similar take to mine, except it's much better written. That didn't make me feel so great. **


End file.
